love is complicated
by meiyo mitarashi
Summary: Naruto tewas dalam Misi pengawalan Tazuna ke Nami no Kuni, namun Kurama menghidupkannya legi dengan menukarkan nyawanya ,namun Naruto berubah menjadi seorang wanita. hal itu malah mempersulit keadaan, para penduduk desa dan Shinobi yang membenci Naruto ingin mencelakakan Naruto karna dalam tubuh seorang wanita Naruto akan lebih lemah. Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan,


.

.

.

.

. Chapter 1

.

.

"Do-Dobe! Sadarlah!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang terkulai lemas dengan puluhan jarum es tertusuk di tubuh itu. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiranya bahwa misi pengawalan menuju desa Nami no kuni akan berakhir dengan tewasnya sahabat yang disayanginya. Naruto Uzumaki di tangan Haku.

"Tolonglah jangan tinggalkan aku! Dobe!" Suara Sasuke hampir habis sekarang. Satu jam lebih dia meneriaki jasad pemuda pirang itu dalam pelukanya. Sakura di sampingnya pun tidak kalah histeris, matanya sudah sembab karna terlalu banyak menangis, dan Kakashi hanya tertunduk lesu. Untuk kedua kalinya dia gagal melindungi orang orang yang berharga untuknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka hanya karna ini kau mati! Kau benar benar lemah Dobe!." Kata Sasuke tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur dan menetes tepat di wajah pucat sang sahabat." Kau pernah bilang kalau kita akan bertarung suatu hari nanti! Tapi kenapa kau pergi! Omong kosong!"

"OMONG KOSONG!"

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke-kun, relakan dia!"Sakura menyentuh pundak Sasuke yang naik turun sehabis berteriak, namun di tepis keras oleh sang empunya."Sa-sauke-kun?" Sakura hanya menatap sedih wajah orang yang di sukainya itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat Sasuke seperti ini, kepergian Naruto jelas menjadi pukulan telak.

Sasuke merasakan panas keluar dari tubuh Naruto, sangat panas hingga menimbulkan asap, tubuhnya diselimuti aura merah seperti gelembung.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke shock melihat itu. Kakashi yang menyadari cakra aneh yang keluar dari tubuh muridnya langsung menarik Sasuke dan Sakura yang terdiam terpaku karna aura yang ditimbulkannya sangat kuat, hingga bergerakpun susah.

"Be-berat!?"Sakura terlihat kaku tak bisa menggerakkan badanya, tekanan aura yang dikeluarkan tubuh Naruto begitu kuat. sementara Sasuke tidak jauh beda, dia berpegangan pada besi jembatan.

"Rubah berekor sembilan! Kenapa dia bisa keluar?" Kakashi terlihat sangat terkejut, matanya membelalak lebar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, diapun masih bingung, keadaanya setelah mengalahkan Zabuza tadi sudah sangat buruk, dan tidak mungkin jika menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Sementara mereka masih sangat shock, aura merah yang ada di tubuh Naruto semakin banyak membentuk siluet rubah dari gelembung merah, lalu dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto kembali berdiri, wajahnya terlihat ganas dengan mata yang berpupil vertikal merah dan kumis di pipinya semakin menebal. Jarum jarum yang tertancap di tubuhnyapun meleleh.

"Kau sungguh mengecewakan! Kakashi!"

Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit berbeda pada Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihat oleh matanya."Kau tidak becus menjaga Naruto! Padahal kau sudah berjanji pada Yondaime!"

Seketika tubuh Kakashi serasa tidak bertenaga, tubuhnya ambruk seperti tidak bertulang, wajahnya yang hanya di dominasi keterkejutan pada awalnya kini berubah dengan ekspresi terluka dan kecewa."Maaf! Aku gagal menjagamu Naruto! Aku gagal memenuhi janjiku pada Minato-sensei!" Katanya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk seakan malu pada siapapun yang melihat wajahnya sekarang. Dia merasa bodoh.

"Kau belum gagal Kakashi!" Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang dalam kesadaran Kyuubi." Akan kuberikan kesempata kedua!"

"A-apa maksudmu Kyuubi?"Tanyanya penuh harap, matanya menatap Naruto yang berada dalam siluet Kyuubi itu sendu. Ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya. Namun dia berusaha terlihat berani. Bagaimanapun dia adalah nak dari Konoha white fang dan murid dari Konoha Kirui senku, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah, apalagi murid muridnya ada di belakangnya sekarang.

"Aku akan memberikan nyawaku pada anak ini!"

"A-a-apa?!"Kakashi membelalakkan mata terkejut dengan perkataan sosok di depanya.

"Aku akan menghidupnya!" Katanya." Ini adalah bentuk permintaan maafku padanya yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membuatnya dibenci penduduk desa, walau bagaimanapun dia tidak pantas mati sebelum mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri"

".."Kakashi hanya diam tidak mampu berkata kata. Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sudah terbaring miring ke arah Naruto, mata mereka kosong dan tubuh mereka kaku karna tekanan energi yang begitu dahsyat, namun mereka masih dapat mendengar apa yang di katakan Kyuubi.

Tatapan tajam kyuubi melembut dengan bibir yang ditarik keatas. Dia tersenyum." Jagalah dia! Berikan dia cinta sebanyak banyaknya hingga hatinya di penuhi kebahagiaan! Jangan biarkan dia terluka dan menangis sendiri di malam hari! Karna dia tidak pantas mendapatkan itu, aku memohon atas nama Kyuubi no yuko"

Kakashi menatap Kyuubi intens, berusaha menemukan kebohongan dalam mata merah itu, tapi tak sedikitpun ditemukannya disana. Ada keraguan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Bisakah dia mempercayai sosok iblis yang telah menghancurkan setengah dari konoha dan ratusan warganya tiga belas tahun silam. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengangguk juga."Aku janji!"

"Baguslah!" Perlahan senyum Kyuubi memudar dari bibir itu."Tapi dia akan sedikit berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang." Katanya sambil melakukan sesuatu yang Kakashi tidak tau.

Kakashi menatap penuh tanya. Apa gerangan dari maksud sosok itu, mulutnya bergerak meminta penjelasan."Apa mak_hei tu-tunggu!"

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura merah dan hitam yang menyebar membentuk lingkaran yang sangat besar, lalu kemudian meledak dengan cahaya putih yang sangat terang hingga membuat mata harus dipejamkan jika tidak ingin buta sesaat.

Perlahan cahaya itu memudar, meninggalkan sosok gadis berambut merah tua yang panjangnya sebahu, sosok itu dia terbaring di tengah ledakan tersebut yang membentuk sebuah kawah besar. Dengan cepat Kakashi langsung berlari menuju gadis itu, Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah tertatih. Barangkali tubuh mereka masih terasa kaku karna tekanan barusan.

Mereka berdiri mengelilingi tubuh gadis berkulit pucat itu, Kakashi langsung berjongkok dan mengangkat sosok itu ala bridal style.

"Apa dia Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya tidak yakin. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang kentara, hal seperti ini di luar logikanya.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam menatap sosok berambut merah itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Kakashi mengela nafas pelan. Ini pasti akan berat.

Mereka kemudian pergi ke arah pelabuhan, menemui pak Tazuna yang menunggu mereka bersama Tsunami dan Inari. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawair ketika Kakashi dan kedua muridnya tiba dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa di bilang baik.

Mereka kini telah kembali ke Konoha, Naruto dilarikan ke rumah sakit sesampainya mereka di desa itu. Sasuke dan Kakashi pun juga ikut di rawat. Sementara Sakura hanya luka ringan, jadi dia hanya setengah hari saja berada di rumah sakit dia di ijinkan pulang.

Ada yang bilang kabar itu menyebar lebih cepat dari pada sekumpulan rayap yang memakan kayu, ternyata itu memang benar, hanya dalam beberapa jam saja seluruh desa Konoha sudah gempar dengan kabar itu, untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak perlu, Hiruzen memerintahkan pada salah satu ninjanya yang bernama Mitarashi Anko untuk membawa Naruto ketempat yang jauh dari Konoha untuk menghindarkannya dari bahaya yang mungkin saja ditimbulkan penduduk desa ataupun para ninja yang menaruh dendam pada Naruto

.

.

.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto menoleh pada wanita berambut keunguan yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Naruto balas melemparkan senyum manisnya pada wanita itu." Ada apa Anko-nii?" Tanyanya.

Tiga tahun lebih dia dan wanita itu bersama untuk misi pengamanan dirinya. Nyatanya dia masih heran dengan sifat kekanakan dari wanita itu, lihat saja dia sekarang sedang merajuk dengan mulut dimonyongkan hanya karna Naruto menolak untuk ikut ke pasar.

Anko dan Naruto sekarang berada di Kumogakure, atas permintaan dari Hiruzen langsung yang memohon ijin agar bersedia menampung mereka untuk beberapa waktu pada Ei, yaitu pria awal empat puluhan dengan otot otot kekar di tubuhnya yang menjabat sebagai Raikage, pemimpin dari Kumo, Ei yang memang menyimpan kekaguman pada sosok Hiruzen, Hokage konoha pun dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan itu. Dan jadilah Anko dan Naruto sekarang tinggal di Kumo.

Banyak masalah yang terjadi pada awalnya. Naruto yang frustasi karna tidak bisa menerima keadaanya yang kini bukan lagi seorang laki-laki, namun beruntung para Shinobi Kumo, khususnya para konuichinya seperti Samui dan Karui membantunya untuk membiasakan diri dan menghiburnya agar dapat menerima keadaanya.

Tidak mudah memang, mereka harus ekstra sabar menghadapi gadis berambut merah yang sedang melankolis, dan berperilaku layaknya orang gila. Namun pada akhirnya usaha mereka terbayar karna setahun setengah setelahnya keadaan Naruto membaik, meskipun dia agak pendiam jika di banding dirinya yang masih jadi laki-laki.

Dan bagaimana dengan Anko, apa dia ikut membantu?

Jawabanya adalah tidak! Karna Anko lebih pintar membuat orang frustasi dari pada menyembuhkan frustasi. Jadi! Jangan pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika Anko ikut membantu, karna bukanya sembuh, Naruto bisa jadi beran jadi gila.

"Haa~h" Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat Anko terus terusan memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya ke pasar, atau lebih tepatnya pertokoan yang menjual berbagai jenis pakaian, untuk sipil maupun ninja. "Kita mau kemana Anko-nii?" Naruto hanya pasrah ketika pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan tarikan tangan Anko yang menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah toko.

"Tunggu disini Naru-chan!" Anko berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan meninggalkan Naruto di tengah tengah berbagai macam pakaian yang tergantung di kiri kanannya.

"Hm" dia mengannguk pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian Anko keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa beberapa lembar baju di tangannya, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya saat Anko tersenyum kelewat manis.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit mengernyit.

Bukanya menjawab, Anko malah melemparkan pakaian pakaian itu ke arahnya hingga terpaksa dia menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh dan kotor, dia tidak mau harus ikut mengganti rugi pakaian yang kotor itu.

"Ha?"

"Pakai!... Itu baju pesanan ku untukmu." Jawaban Anko mau tidak mau membuatnya meragukan pendengaranya, sejak kapan Anko yang pelit itu mau repot repot membelikannya baju.

Naruto hendak membantah, namun karna desakkan Anko yang memang terkenal pintar memojokkan orang, diapun terpaksa bersedia mengenakan pakaian itu. Dengan majah bersungut sungut tentunya.

Naruto masuk kedalam bilik ganti yang terletak di pojok kiri toko tersebut. Hampir tiga puluh menit dia berada di dalam bilik ganti, entah apa yang dilakukan gadis berambut merah itu di dalam. Yang pasti itu membuat orang yang menunggunya di luar menjadi kesal setengah mati.

"Ck! Apa sih yang dilakukan bocah itu!? Membuat kesal saja!" Dengan kesal Anko berjalan kearah bilik gan dan menyibakkan tirai hitam itu dengan kasar.

"Kyaaaa!"

Hening.

Beberapa saat Anko masih diam sambil mempelototi gadis berambut merah sebahu di depanya, bahkan beberapa pengunjung lain dan beberapa pelayan toko terlihat menatap ke arah yang sama dengan wajah merah padam, untung saja tidak ada laki-laki di antara mereka.

"Kawaii!"

"Cute!"

"Eew!"

Itulah celetukkan celetukkan yang dapat di tangkap oleh gendang telinga Naruto.

"A-a-apaan sih Anko-nii!" Naruto merasakan wajahnya terbakar saat Anko dan hampir seluruh penghuni toko menatapnya intens, kakinya bergerak gerak tidak nyaman dan kedua tangannya menutupi bagian perutnya dengan kimono merah yang dekenakannya sebelumnya." Aku terlihat aneh ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah masam.

"Tidak! Tidak sama sekali!" Jawab Anko cepat." Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan baju itu, Naru-chan."

Dan ternyata inilah hal buruk yang tadi sempat dipikirkanya, terjawab sudah alasan di balik Anko yang tiba tiba baik dan bersikap manis tadi.

Naruto bisa merasakan jika sepanjang jalan orang orang terus menatapnya dengan aneh, dari anak anak hingga kakek kakek. Replek dia langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Anko.

Dan itu semua gara gara Anko dan pakaian yang dia berikannya. Pakaian super minim itu sungguh membuatnya risih, dia tidak terbiasa memakai pakaian terbuka seperti itu.

"Anko! Naruto!"

Terlihat wanita muda seumuran Anko tengah berlari kecil ke arah mereka, wanita itu berambut merah bermata coklat madu dan berkulit agak gelap, dia sedikit terengah engah saat sudah sampai di depan mereka.

"Karui-nii?" Naruto menatap kunoichi berambut merah itu yang tengah menunduk dengan bertumpu pada lutut."Buru buru sekali!"

Karui menatap Naruto sesaat." Ya. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian"jawabnya, lalu dia berjalan mengelilingi gadis itu dan menatap dari atas sampai bawah. "Wah wah! Oke juga kau pakai pakaian seperti ini. Cantik!" pujinya.

Naruto langsung tersipu sipu dengan muka merah padam."Err..arigatou Karui-nii!"

Karui terkikik geli melihat gadis berambut merah yang wajahnya tengah blusing itu, tanganya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut merah sebahu gadis yang di anggapnya adiknya itu. Lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Yah. Karui memang tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karui yang dirasanya seperti ingin membunuhnya saja, wanita berkulit gelap itu memang memiliki kekuatan yang tidak normal untuk seorang wanita."Le-lepas Karui-nii.. Kau mau membunuhku ya!"

"Ops! Sorry, kau sangat menggoda untuk di peluk Naruto." Katanya melepaskan sambil tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memonyongkan bibirnya." Hei. Kalau kau memasang wajah seperti itu, aku tidak yakin akan tahan untuk tidak melakukannya lagi." Katanya di sela tawanya.

"Karui-nii~" Naruto merajuk.

"Langsung saja! Apa yang mau kau sampaikan, aku tidak punya waktu banyak" Anko nyeletuk ketus.

Karui beralih dari Naruto, mata coklat madunya menatap mata hitam Anko sesaat."Galak sekali!" Katanya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Anko hanya memutar bola matanya gusar. Matanya balas menatap tajam wanita berambut merah itu.

"Oke oke!" Harus dia akui jika masalah pelotot memelotot, Kunoichi Konoha itu memang ahlinya, dia mengangkat tangannya menyerah."Kalian di panggil Raikage tuh!"

"Tumben. Mau apa dia?"

Karu mengangkat bahunya pelan" mana aku tau. Tanya saja padanya."

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Anda bisa saja Hokage-sama!"Ei tergelak.

"Memang benar kan kalau sake dari Kumo memang yang paling enak." Kata suara lain yang sedikit bergetar karna meman faktor usia yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Anda terlalu memuji saya Hokage-sama!" Kata Ei. Matanya lalu beralih dari pria tua di depanya kepada dua pemuda di samping kanan kiri sang Hokage ketiga."Hei nak! Kalian tidak ikut minum?"

"Tidak!" Kata yang sebelah kanan, pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata hitam itu datar.

"Terimakasih Raikage-sama, tapi saya tidak biasa minum." Pemuda lain di sebelah kiri yang berambut coklat gelap panjang dan bermata lavender berkata dengan sopan.

Raikage itu mendesah kecewa. Namun kemudian tidak lama karna ada ketukan pintu, menandakan yang ditunggu mungkin sudah datang.

"Masuk!"

"Raikage-sama! Mereka sudah datang." Kata Mabui. Wanita berambut putih itu menunduk hormat.

"Persilahkan mereka masuk!" Kata Ei.

Mabui mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, lalu mengisyaratkan pada mereka yang di maksudkan.

"Hokage-jiji?"

"Hokage-sama? Mengapa anda kesini?"

"Aku hanya berkunjung saja Anko-chan, oh. Naruto? Kau kah itu?" Hokage terlihat memicingkan mata merasa tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Err ya Jiji." Jawabnya agak ragu, lama tak bertemu nyatanya sedikit membuat gadis itu sedikit canggung nampaknya.

Hokage langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan itu."Oh cucuku... Rupanya kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik." Katanya langsung memeluk sayang gadis Uzumaki itu sayang.

Narutopun membalas pelukan sang pemimpin Konoha itu, dia memang merindukan kakek yang selalu tersenyum ramah itu.

Mereka melepas pelukan setelah beberapan saat." Kau sehat nak?" Kata Hokage penuh perhatian.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan."Hokage-jiji apa anda juga sehat?" Dia balas bertanya.

"Ya! Aku selalu sehat Naru-chan! Lihatlah otot ototku ini!" Hokage memamerkan otot bisepnya, kontan saja seluruh isi ruangan itu. Kecuali satu orang. Tertawa lepas. Siapa sangka Hokage yang berwibawa itu bisa juga bersikap konyol layaknya orang biasa.

"Dobe"

Tanpa menolehpun dia tau siapa yang memanggilnya, siapa lagi coba yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu, selain.

"Teme!"

Merah Ruby Naruto bertemu dengan Onyx Sasuke.

"Ehem!" Deheman dari entah siapa memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Naruto menunduk karna malu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang muka kesamping.

"Wah wah wah... Sepertinya ada yang sedang melepas rindu nih." Anko nyeletuk sambil terkikik disamping Naruto. Sedangkan Hokage yang ada di depanya hanya tersenyum maklum.

Ei berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke." Sebaiknya bawa dia jalan jalan. Desa Kumo tidak terlalu buruk untuk kencan."

"Kami ti_

" . .ck!" Katanya sambil menggoyang goyangkan jari telunjuknya." Tidak apa apa Naru-chan. Aku juga pernah muda kok!" Katanya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

Sontak saja perkataan dari Raikage membuat dua orang tertuduh itu memerah wajahnya.

"Ya. Kurasa kalian perlu waktu berdua." Hokage berkata." Pergilah Sasuke! Neji sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengawalku, lagipula Kumo desa yang aman." Katanya kebapakkan.

Sasuke diam, entah karna bingung atau terlalu senang. Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Ayooo~ sana~!" Entah sejak kapan Anko sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan mendorongnya menuju Naruto.

Ingin sekali Sasuke mengumpat dan memaki wanita itu, tapi apa daya dirinya dihadapan Hokage dan Raikage. Seberingas beringasnya diapun masih tau dengan yang namanya tata krama, walhasil diapun pasrah saja di dorong dorong Anko.

"Kenapa kau kaku sekali Ucuha? Ayo digandeng dong Narutonya!" Anko dengan biadabnya menautkan tangan Sasuke pada tangan Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto kaget.

Hokage yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, sedangkan Raikage mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sasuke hampir saja muntah melihatnya.

"Pergilah Sasuke! Aku rasa banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan Naruto padamu" Hokage berkata.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Benar. Memang banyak hal yang harus di jelaskan Naruto padanya eh! Maksudnya pada Sakura dan Kakashi!. bukan hanya pergi tanpa pamit, dia juga tidak memberi kabar padanya err maksudnya tim tujuh. Dia pasti se_ ralat! Mereka pasti senang terlebih lagi Sakura jika mengetahui keadaan Naruto baik baik saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Uciha? Ayo ajak Naruto keluar." Kata Anko, membuyarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Haa~h! Masa muda yang menyenangkan" Raikage berkata setelah dua sejoli itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Hokage tersenyum menanggapi." Bagaimana perkembangan Naruto. Anko?" Tanya Hokage pada wanita muda didepanya.

"Lumayan. Dia sudah bisa menguasai cakra Kyuubi sampai delapan ekor."

Hokage mengangguk mendengarkan.

"Ini semua berkat latihan yang diberikan Yugito-san dan Killer bee-san, mereka yang membantu Naruto."

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Yogitu sedang mendapat misi, sedangkan Killer bee sedang berlatih di lembah petir." Ei lah yang kali ini menjawab.

Anko mengangguk membenarkan.

"Pantas saja bisa mengalami kemajuan sepesat itu, yang melatihnya saja dou jinchuriki Kumo yang dapat menguasai bijuunya secara keseluruhan..hmmm."

"Tidak juga, Hokage sama."

Suara seseorang yang tiba tiba berada di depan pintu yang terbuka megejutkan beberapa orang yang tengah berbicara itu.

"Hei bee! Kau tidak sopan sekali!" Ei menatap geram pada adiknya yang seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk. Apalagi ada tamu seperti sekarang.

"Tidak apa apa. "Kata Hokage menenangkan." Kau kah Killer bee itu? Yang melatih Naruto?"

"Benar, Hokage-sama." Bee menyahut." Sebenarnya Naruto dapat menguasai sampai ekor delapan itu bukan karna kami yang hebat, karna terus terang saja, Kyuubi berbeda jauh dari Hachibi maupun Nibi, mungkin bijuu milikku dan milik Yogitu dapat kami kuasai karna bijuu milik kami masih yang biarpun sangat kuat, tapi masih mungkin untuk dilawan manusia."

"..."

Semuanya diam mendengarkan, bahkan Neji yang terlihat tidak pedulipun ikut memasang telinga.

"Namun lain halnya dengan Kyuubi, Kyuubi memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan gunung jika dia mau, tapi nyatanya saat Naruto mengekstrak cakra Kyuubi sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan... Dan saat Hachibi mencoba melakukan kontak dengan Kyuubi" jeda

Diam.

.

.

.

"Err... Teme!"

"Hn"

"A-apa kau bisa melepaskan genggaman tanganmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah canggung. Tiga tahun dia tidak bertemu Sasuke membuatnya tidak nyaman jika harus berduan seperti ini, apalagi dengan statusnya sekarang yang sebagai perempuan, bertambah canggunglah dia.

"Hn" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Diam.

"Teme!"

"Hn"

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Naruto bertanya. Mereka kini tengah berjalan jauh melintasi hutan dan sekarang di depan jalan buntu karna ada sungai besar di depan mereka.

"Ayo." Sasuke berjalan kearah batu tajam yang sangat besar dan mendudukkan diri, diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga di samping Sasuke.

Diam

"Teme... Kau marah ya?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu... Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi."

"Kau tidak dengar aku bicara dari tadi"

"Kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku Teme! Bukan bicara!" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, lama lama habis juga kesabaranya.

"Sama saja"

Hanya jawaban datar lagi yang di dapatkan Naruto, meskipun dari dulu Sasuke memang selalu bicara datar, tapi entah kenapa kali ini lebih datar. Dan terasa berbeda. Entahlah.

Sialan kau Dobe! Kau mau menggodaku ya? Eh! Tidak Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan! Siapa yang tergoda dengan tubuh seksimu! Lho? Aaahhhh! Aku tidak mungkin juga tergoda dengan mantan laki-laki sepertimu yang sedang memakai pakaian super seksi menggairahkan i_ apa yang kau pikirkan SASUKE!

"Teme!"

"Hn"

"Siapa itu Neji, pemuda bermata lavender itu?" Tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Tiba tiba wajah datar Sasuke berubah cemberut." Untuk apa kau menanyakan dia!" Tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

Untuk apa sih dia menanyakan si Hyuuga itu! Kenapa tidak dia menanyakan aku saja? Kena_ apa urusanku dia mau bertanya apa! Lagi pula belum tentu dia menyukai Hyuuga itu, jadi aku masih punya kese_ aarrrrgggg! Kau kenapa sih SASUKE!

"Hanya bertanya saja!"

"Dia wakilku di Anbu!" Katanya dengan nada datar seperti semula.

Naruto tersenyum kecil." Tidak kusangka kau tertarik menjadi Anbu, jadi kapten lagi." Katanya sedikit tidak percaya." Tapi dipikir pikir kau memang cocok menjadi Anbu, wajah datarmu itu memang ciri khas orang orang Anbu yang memang kekurangan ekspresi sepertimu." Katanya sedikit terkikik geli.

"Brisik Dobe!"

Naruto hanya tertawa tawa saat Sasuke mengatainya dengan macam macam kata kata yang mengandung unsur bodoh, idiot, dan tolol. Dalam hatinya dia bersyukur, ternyata Sasuke belum berubah, Sasuke tidak marah padanya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya tanpa kabar.

"Terimakasih Teme" katanya pelan.

"Apa?" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah Sasuke."Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana kabar Sakura-chan dan Kakashi sensei?" Tanyanya pada pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Hmm.. Mereka baik, kata Sakura kapan kau pulang ke konoha, dia kelihatanya sangat merindukanmu."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Diapun tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan tinggal di Kumo, karna terus terang saja, dia sedikit merasa betah disini karna para penduduk Kumo memperlakukannya dengan baik begitupun para ninjanya, berbeda dengan penduduk Konoha yang selalu mengucilkanya, tapi mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, rasanya dia jadi merindukan orang orang Konoha terlebih Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan dan yang lainya juga." Aku tidak tahu Teme, entahlah. Aku disini diperlakukan dengan baik, tapi sebenarnya akupun merindukan Konoha."

"Lalu" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto!" Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja, Sakura sangat merindukanmu tau, aku juga sedikit merindukanmu, tapi Sakura sepertinya sangat frustasi karna kau tidak ada!." Katanya dengan nada ngotot.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran." Kurasa Sakura tidak seperti itu Teme, kalau kau yang meninggalkanya mungkin saja dia akan frustasi, tapi kalau aku? Ayolah Sasuke... Kau tau kan kalau kami tidak pernah dekat sejak dulu"

"Eh?" Sasuke tersentak kaget." Tentu saja dia seperti itu!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke curiga."Bilang saja kalau kau yang merindukanku, bukanya Sakura. Dasar Tuan Uciha! Gengsinya selangit!"

"S-siapa yang merindukanmu? Hahaha ge er sekali kau Dobe!" Tawanya renyah.

"Caramu berbohong itu sangat buruk, kau tahu?" Kayanya sambil berdiri.

" A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang berbohong? Uciha sepertiku tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh macam itu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan dengan santai." Bicara tergagap, tertawa keras, dan bicara panjang lebar itu sudah termasuk hal bodoh untuk seorang Uciha sepertimu." Sindirnya.

Sialan kau Dobe! Tampang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi bentuknya, sangat merah, bahkan mengalahkan merahnya rambut Naruto.

"Brisik!" Katanya sambil berjalan mendahului gadis merah itu.

"Hmmff!" Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan bungsu Uciha itu." Hei! Tunggu!" Diapun berlari menyusul Uciha muda itu.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Disini Klan Uciha masih hidup semua, saya belum tahu apakan nanti akan ada scene pembantaian Klan Uciha, karna untuk sekarang saya lebih berkonsentrasi pada Romance nya saja. Oiya! Disini Konoha punya hubungan baik dengan Kumo dan pembunuhan Hokage ke tiga tidak terjadi pada ujian Chuunin, jadi jangan heran Hiruzen masih hidaup saat Naruto sudah berusia 16 tahun.

Oke! Sekian dulu dari saya, kalau mau dilanjutkan atau tidak, itu tergantung dari Review kalian .

.

.

.

RnR


End file.
